


You Can't Stop Me

by crookedneighbour



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Hux discovers Kylo Ren doing something bizarre.





	You Can't Stop Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pure crack. Based on a time I did the same thing as Kylo. Gift for someone else.

“Ren. What in the Supreme Leader’s Empire are you doing?” Hux snapped. 

Kylo clutched a mug of something fizzy he had dispensed in the cafeteria, force lightning crackling around the vessel. It smelled both sour and sweet in an unnatural way, not to mention burnt.

“Try and stop me, General,” Ren rasped through his mask. Hux had no interest in attempting to interfere. This was the cafe after all. There were inferiors around the two of them, and whatever  _extracurricular_ activities he and Ren ended up in were no business of theirs.

Ren stormed back to his quarters with the questionable steaming drink. Monsters had no need for sustenance, so he did not eat with the others as Hux did to enforce morale and keep an ear open for rumors.

Two low level officers side-eyed each other and spoke in soft whispers.

“Did Kylo Ren just heat up one of those Scarlet Tauntauns?” 


End file.
